Extraordinary Machine (2)
Extraordinary Machine (2) is the twenty-first episode of Season 11. It aired on August 18th, 2011. Summary Eli has met his match in Imogen—someone just as willing to go to extraordinary, highly questionable lengths to get what she wants- Eli. As they hatch plans to sabotage Jake, Clare, each other and themselves, Eli's entire reality is breaking down. Will his pain ever end? After so much consternation about her future, Anya has stumbled on the answer: the army. It's perfect. It fits. She finally knows what she wants. Too bad her mom is completely against the idea…and too bad there's a drug test. And K.C. wakes up to reality: the question of Tyson's adoption isn't about K.C. and what he wants. It's about Tyson, his life, and his future. Can K.C. put his baby's needs ahead of his own, one final time? Main Plot As Eli stretches the limits of sanity in a bid to get Clare back, someone else is just as willing to push the limits for Eli… Imogen. But when Eli tries to sabotage Jake and Imogen takes the task, Clare gets burned and wants nothing to do with Eli. And when he can no longer stand the intensity, he takes huge risks with his psyche and his play but in the end gets an amazing and emotional response. Sub Plot Anya talks to her mom and decides to join the Army. Her mother disagrees, but Anya doesn't care. Anya gets a callback, but is turned down because drugs were found in her system as a result of the cocaine. Anya's mother meets her at the play and confronts her with her necklace full of cocaine. She tells her mother she didn't get accepted because of the coke. They sit down and talk. The next day, they both discuss Anya's future plans. She tells her mother about a plan that could still get her into the Army. They decide to go to the recruitment office after school. Third Plot Dave confronts K.C. about sabotaging the adoption and to do what's best for the baby instead of himself. K.C. fixes things with the adoptive parents. K.C. and Jenna give Tyson up and embrace. Jenna says goodbye and leaves. When questioned if he's going to be ok by his mother, he replies that he loved them. Lisa tells him love isn't always enough. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjfTDDAstig Extraordinary Machine]" by Fiona Apple. *Stephen Stohn said in an interview that this is one of Degrassi's most powerful/intense episodes. *Eli's play premieres in this episode. * Tyson is given up for adoption. *Anya's mom finds out Anya had been doing coke. *Anya gets rejected by the army after a failed drug test, but finds a second chance to get in. |-| Gallery= Maryhadalittlelambbbbbbbbbbbbb.jpg Normal degrassi machine 13HR.jpg Normal degrassi machine 10HR.jpg Normal degrassi machine 08HR.jpg Normal degrassi machine 09HR.jpg Tumblr lq3e5eqn0L1qct0ifo1 1280.jpg tumblr jake.jpg 1gfs.jpg 2gns.jpg 4gfns.jpg 10gbsvfd.jpg 11gbsvftebet.jpg 12bvrsdv.jpg degrassi-extraordinary-machine-pt2-full-p54.jpg 625x352-degrassi-1121-clare-wistful.jpg 625x352-degrassi-1121-kc-jenna-goodbye-tyson.jpg tumblr_lq75ssXrT31r09ol8o1_500.jpg d11_ june 7_ ss_ 0469.jpg.jpg d11_ june 7_ ss_ 0800.jpg.jpg d11_ june 7_ ss_ 0668.jpg.jpg d11_ june 7_ ss_ 0414.jpg.jpg d11_ june 7_ ss_ 1030.jpg.jpg d11_ june 7_ ss_ 0714.jpg.jpg d11_ june 7_ ss_ 0861.jpg.jpg eLifire.jpg eLifiona.jpg searchcLare.jpg eLimogen.jpg office.jpg cLaaa.jpg yayayayaay.jpg sitting.jpg anyacar.jpg kckc.jpg kcjenna.jpg d11_ june 7_ ss_ 0386.jpg.jpg d11_ june 7_ ss_ 0954.jpg.jpg d11_ june 7_ ss_ 1014.jpg.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1121-eli1.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1121-eli2.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1121-fiona.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1121-imogen.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1121-riley (1).jpg Jenisa.PNG |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Also Starring *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes Guest Starring *Katherine Ashby as Pam MacPherson *Robin Brûlé as Lisa Guthrie *Tufford Kennedy as Bullfrog Goldsworthy *Jenn Robertson as Cece Goldsworthy Supporting Cast *Jewelle Blackman as Adoption agent *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner *Kathryn Kriitmaa as Lieutenant Stedman Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *Eli: "I have to be the guy you fell in love with!" Clare: "I also broke up with that guy!" {silence}. "We are never getting back together." *Eli: "No matter how much all of you want a happy ending, YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" *K.C.: "I loved them." *Anya: "Mom! We're going to be late for Riley's acting debut!" *Lisa Guthrie: "Sometimes, love just isn't enough." *Clare (To Jake): "I don't think Eli will ever be done writing that play." *(Eli to Imogen): "You are to me what I am to Clare. And I am NOTHING to her!" *(Eli to Bullfrog about Clare): "(Scoffs): What does it matter?! Meds or no meds, she hates me!" |-| Featured Music= *''"Counting On You"'' by Rachael Cantu - Heard when the students set up for the play. *''"Taurus Chorus" by Abbe May - Heard when Imogen sets up Clare. *"In The Belly of a Whale" by Scott Orr - Heard when K.C. and Jenna give away their baby. *"Big Bird in a Small Cage" by Patrick Watson - Heard at the end of Eli's play. *"Right For You" ''by Hilary Grist - Heard when Eli walks away from Clare, smiling. |-| Links= *Watch Extraordinary Machine (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes